


Breakfast with Cas

by Sammynughh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Heaven, Breakfast in Bed, Cas Back From The Dead, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Intercourse Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynughh/pseuds/Sammynughh
Summary: WARNING: MATURE AUDIENCE ONLYTHIS IS DESTIELFluff, SmutCas is back from the dead? Is Dean dreaming or is this real? Should Dean confess his love to Cas or just keep it safely locked away? Just a short love story.





	Breakfast with Cas

[Dean's POV]

"Dean what's wrong? You're shaking. Are you hurt?" Cas pries my arms from around his body. I know I'm a mess.

"I'm okay. You? How about you?" I look at his face and he's the same as I remember. His blue eyes searching mine for understanding.

My green eyes search his for answers. "Where did you go? You were dead Cas. I saw you die." My hand covers his cheek. My mind fighting my senses. He can't be real.

He takes my hand from his face. "I assure you I'm alive Dean. I remember Lucifer killing me. Unlike all the other times I've died, I remember where I went when I ceased to exist."

My hands are still shaking and I can't get a handle on my thoughts. Cas pulls me toward my bed to sit beside him. He has his arm around me and it feels nice. I look at Cas and he smiles. Why did my heart just skip a beat?

Cas continues telling me where he went. "I went to a place beyond time and space. A place our father made for us angels to be ourselves and do all the things we love. We all had our true forms and everyone was happy. I saw brothers and sisters that I killed when I thought I knew better than god. They all forgave me. They had no anger or hatred about them. No revenge. Just love and forgiveness. I should have been happy, but I wasn't."

I can't help but be concerned. I'm happy he's back, but if he was in his own heaven... "Why couldn't you find peace there?"

Cas turns his body toward me. He holds my face in his hands. "No matter what I did, no matter where I went, I couldn't find any pleasure in existing because you weren't beside me."

I take his hands into mine and hold them. I look from our joined hands to his eyes. "Cas."

"I just walked around doing nothing until finally. I stopped walking and did absolutely nothing for what seemed like centuries. Chuck came and sat with me. I shamelessly wept on his shoulder. I told him what I needed was you. He touched my head and here I am with you."

He lifts one of my hands and holds it to his chest. "I love you Dean. I've known you long enough to know what this feeling is. Being apart from you was like that angel blade never left my heart. It stayed there burning a hole that could never be fixed."

I can't breathe. He's saying things my heart has said all this time. Could he truly understand? Is he no longer a man-child when it comes to understanding thing of the heart? My fear has always been that I show him my true feelings and he won't understand. Hell, he had a wife while he thought he was Emmanuel. He got his memory back and just left her, not giving her a second thought. He even hugged up with that demon, Meg.

Suddenly Cas' lips are on me. His hands gently holding my face as he kisses me. I kiss back. I wrap my arms around his body and pull him closer. A slight moan escapes me as I deepen the kiss. Cas moves one hand behind my neck and our lips can't stop pressing and pulling. My tongue sweeps over his lip and he presses his tongue to mine.

His hands move to my chest and push me back on my bed. I gasp into our kiss. "Cas."

His eyes search mine for any resistance. I touch his lips and grin. "I love you Cas. I have for a long time."

He asks, "So what now?" He kisses my fingers. I love feeling his body on top of mine.

I can feel his hardness against me. I'm sure he feels mine. I pull on his coat trying to remove it. He snaps his fingers and we're both instantly naked.

My mouth opens in shock, but is soon busy with his tongue exploring and lips kissing.

Our cocks are pressed together as we slowly grind and moan. My hands move from his shoulders, down his back to his ass.

He's on his elbows. His hands in my hair as we kiss. He writhes on top of me while I grip his ass. His kiss moves from my lips to my jaw and down my neck. He's sucking small kisses and licking at my flesh.

I claw at his back while thrusting upward with my hips. His gasps of pleasure are something that set my heart in fire. "Oh Cas." I grasp his shoulder hard while holding him as close to me as I can.

He thrusts against my cock just right. With just the right tempo. "Don't stop." I'm thrusting back.

He kisses me. A quick kiss. His eyes are so blue. "You're so beautiful Dean."

That's it. I arch my back as I cum saying his name. "Caaassss!"

He keeps grinding into me and finds his climax right after. His head is buried against my shoulder. All I hear is a whimper. I fist his hair as he rides it out.

I open my eyes and find I'm alone in my room. I'm laying on my stomach and of course I had a wet dream. Again.

I curl up on my side and hug my pillow. My tears won't stop. "I miss you so much Cas. I need you."

Suddenly Cas is standing there with a bag and a coffee.

I flinch and my eyes get big. I wipe them to make sure I'm not seeing things. "YOU'RE REAL!"

He's confused. He sets everything down and starts touching my head. "Are you okay? Did you fall?"

I grab his hands and stand up. I kiss him. He kisses me back. Our arms around each other and it feels perfect.

He smiles. "I thought I'd let you sleep and bring you breakfast."

I kiss him again. "I love you. I can't say it enough now." My hand touching his face. He's real. This isn't a dream.

He snaps and I'm clean, dressed and the bed's made.

Cas kisses me. "We have the rest of your life to say I love you. For now just enjoy your breakfast."

I eat watching my angel the whole time.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

It's Sammy. "Dean? Wanna go get breakfast?"

Cas and I laugh.


End file.
